Grasping onto Nothing
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Set back while Gai and Kakashi were teens: Gai's trying to get into the Anbu Black Ops, however, everyone seems to disagree with his choice in the matter. When Gai confronts Kakashi about it, the silver haired teen has more than just words but rather his own form of 'proof' to offer up to Gai as to why he isn't cut out for the job. Adult/MXM/Don't like/Don't read-Don't bash thefic


Title: Grasping onto nothing

Chapter: one shot

Pairing: Kakashi (Dark!) X Gai (teen)

Category: Naruto

Rating: R

Summary: Set back while Gai and Kakashi were teens: Gai's trying to get into the Anbu Black Ops, however, everyone seems to disagree with his choice in the matter. When Gai confronts Kakashi about it, the silver haired teen has more than just words but rather his own form of 'proof' to offer up to Gai as to why he isn't cut out for the job. Adult/MXM/Don't like/Don't read- Don't bash the fic if you don't like it/have a smartass comment to add.

Warning: Not for the sensitive! Slight Non-Con. (Or A lot, depending on what you think is a lot or a little). Male to Male contact. Little OOC. Language/situations/Adult Content. Please don't read if you're a dick...Please don't be here if you're a dick looking for something to complain about. Can't believe you've got the time to waste, but yeah...Go ahead, bitch and nit-pick...See where that get's ya in life you power hungry child with control issues.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters listed in this fic.

Other: Created in response to some idiots comment on my last posted story. Not sure why I wrote this in response to that, however, I felt as if I have a stronger urge and intent to write for Naruto and then perhaps even add some other ludicrous AU's/Plot twists that don't make sense/ Other offensive materials for people to bitch about. Bring it on you lower class apes.

* * *

><p>*Set back when Kakashi was in Anbu (Teen) and Gai was trying to make Kakashi his friend again (Teen).<p>

Gai drew in a deep breath. He could sense that Kakashi was near, and there was nothing more that he wanted to do then to drop his plate of skewed dumplings and rush over to the other and say hello. He wanted to be able to talk to his friend again. He wanted to be able to have his old rival back…He wanted to become as good as Kakashi.

However, Gai's dumplings stayed in his hand. He sat there, leaning only slightly over his table as he numbly watched Kakashi sulk past, an absent look filling his eyes. 'He used to smile.' He thought, biting his own tongue as he thought about all the trouble's Kakashi had gone through up to this point. He was losing his companion…His…everything.

Kakashi's exposed eye slid over to the small little dumpling hut that Gai was occupying. Within seconds, Gai caught his eye, their gazes locked for only a moment longer before finally Kakashi tore his sight away, his hands in his pockets, head lowered. Gai felt his skin crawl, his face growing red as he stuffed more dumplings into his mouth. 'The nerve of that guy!' He thought, chewing bitterly. 'I can't help him…Not from my current standings at least.' He watched Kakashi's back, getting up in order to continue watching the other boy.

"This is when Kakashi needs me most." He thought, biting his lip after he had spoken it aloud. Gai felt his anger ebb away completely, his fist turning to those of a gentle hand. 'Kakashi's more important to me than anyone else.' He thought, feeling his heart sink more when finally Kakashi's back was completely out of view.

Gai was aware of what he wanted to do next. His back straightened as he reached for some money to slam on the table so that he could rush off, "Thank you for the delicious food!" He yelled, the store clerk giving him a small smile and nod before Gai was rushing off to his next destination.

"I can't believe he told me no…" Gai said, his body practically hugging the ground of Kanoha. 'He said I wasn't cut out to be in Anbu…I'm not…Dark enough…' Gai groaned, feeling every inch of his body sweat with sorry. 'I can't help that I'm so bright and happy and willing to protect my village and friends.' Gai snapped up, feeling his heart rage with something strong. "That's just it! Who is he to tell me I can't be in Anbu! I'm capable, strong and determined! I'll go speak with Danzo about it!" He said, and once again, raced off to speak with an elder of the village, hoping that Danzo would be a little more accepting than the Hokage.

Gai was so determined that he didn't catch the silver haired teen coming around the corner. He collided head on with the other, both falling to the ground and bringing a hand up in order to cradle their injured heads. Gai's opened first, his focus landing right on Kakashi's already battered looking body. "Kakashi? I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Of course you didn't…Why were you not watching where you were going?" He growled out, Kakashi's tone much darker than Gai last remembered it being. The silver haired boy was starting to stand up, brushing himself off and slowly offering a hand down to the other in order to help him up.

Gai beamed, taking the hand and allowing Kakashi to help him up. "Why were you running anyway? It's getting late, don't you and your team have training tomorrow?" Kakashi asked his voice slightly annoyed sounding.

"That's just it Kakashi," Gai said, raising a thumb up at the other boy, "I'm heading off to speak with Danzo about entering the Anbu. I can't think of a better way to serve my village and my friend!" His voice was proud sounding, and while he had been so absorbed in his short explanation, he had not noticed that Kakashi was still heading off towards his house, Gai following after.

Kakashi had paused a moment, but quickly continued while also looking tiredly over at the spandex wearing ninja, "Gai, you'll never be in Anbu." He sighed out, his hands sliding into his pockets as he slouched slightly.

"What? Why not? If you can do it, I can do it Kakashi. I'm just as strong as yo-"

"No you're not Gai. Even if we're close to being strong, we're still on different levels. I'm in Anbu now…You're…" Kakashi's single eye seemed to look down on him for only a second before the eye slid shut. Kakashi resumed walking forward, the step ladder to his house coming up shortly. "Listen…You're just don't have what it takes Gai…Trust me on it." He said, his voice tired sounding.

"What, I'm not 'dark' enough, is that it Kakashi? You're going to tell me too, just like the Hokage? You're going to try and tell me that I can't do my best to serve the village and friends I love just because I'm not 'dark' enough?" Gai's voice was raised, Kakashi stepping upwards further and further to his door, Gai following after. The black haired male had completely forgotten about his trip to speak with Danzo.

The teen's face was red, and he barely felt the cold metal of the step's railing along his hand. He watched with frustration as Kakashi didn't seem to say anything to him. The boy simply gave him one last glance and opened up his apartment door, slipping inside the darkened area. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Gai said, his voice frustrated sounding as he pushed the door open even more and let himself in.

He absentmindedly closed it, straining to see a light switch in the midst of the darkness. "Kakashi?" He asked, and found himself soon enough turning on the main light. He looked around, noticing how depressing Kakashi's apartment was. There was an odd odor, though no debris lying about. It was clean, yet still held an eerier 'messy' feeling. It made Gai nervous as he took a couple steps forward; turning his head to try and see which room Kakashi was inside of.

He moved to see Kakashi's bedroom, the window partly enough, but wide enough so that the other boy could have slipped out. "Eh? No way! You ditched me!" Gai hollered as he ran over to the window.

When he had gotten there though, he saw no trace of the other boy, and leaned out the window only a moment longer before he was being dragged back in. With a great force, he was being thrown to the bed, his body landing heavily and his head hitting against the dresser as he rolled slightly. He was aware of Kakashi suddenly closing the window though, standing still in the darkness, looking over him with both his eyes. "Kakashi? What's going on?" He asked, "You're going to ruin your bed throwing people onto it?" Gai felt himself blush at his own words, propping himself up on his hands as he began to move his body upwards. His shoes were gone though, probably having unconsciously taken them off at the door, as to not to be rude in his friends' house.

Kakashi moved quickly, Gai gasping when he suddenly found the boy pressing over him, his hands locking over his own wrists and pinning them to the bed. "Trust me Gai…You're not the type to be a part of Anbu…It's too depressing for you-"

"Stop telling me what's right! I already told you, I'm just as good as you Kakashi. I'm your rival." Gai snapped out, feeling his face arch up in order to try and hit his forehead against the other.

"See Gai…You say that…But when push comes to shove…Who's really stronger?" Kakashi's hands suddenly felt tighter around Gai's wrists. His body suddenly became warmer, and the weight of the other boy seemed to press even harder into him.

"I- I can fight you." Gai said, and he gave Kakashi a confused look as the boy leaned down. Gai felt himself flinch when he felt the masked lips of the other boy press against his neck, causing Gai's hairs to rise up. He felt his spine tingle when Kakashi began to breathe a breath of warm air over his ears, his teenage body suddenly melting into the odd and very new sensation.

"But I'm not looking for a fight…And I honestly don't think you can hurt me Gai…That's what this is all about. You can't defend yourself…You can't fight me off…How are you going to stand a chance in the Anbu?" Kakashi asked his warm breath consuming the side of Gai's face as the silver haired ninja was determined to continue his close conversation.

"But…I don't need to fight my teammates, I don't need to fight you Kakashi- You're…You're precious to me." Gai said, feeling his eyes squeeze shut and his skin start to burn. "I don't want to hurt you." The grip along his wrists started to burn, Gai parting his in order to look up at the other boy, who was currently watching him with wide eyes.

"Gai, you better hurt me if you want me to stop." Kakashi's tone was almost too low for Gai to recognize. He felt the chills rushing through his body, his skin crawling as if he were afraid to move. Kakashi was smirking underneath that mask, Gai was sure of it. His dark eyes looked up at his friend in shock as the other boy readied one of his jutsu attacks.

Gai was aware of the chakra suddenly surging through his body, Kakashi's lightening gripping every muscle under his skin and instantly burning it up and sending shocks to it. The force wasn't near enough to kill him or knock him out, but Gai knew his muscles wouldn't be able to respond soon enough. Not only that, but the chakra had escaped through his skin at such a rapid pace that it had torn large sections of his clothing. The black haired boy stared up, watching as Kakashi removed his hands, still straddling both sides of his body. Cascaded in the moonlight, Gai saw Kakashi beginning to remove his shirt, exposing his battered and beaten body. He wore both old scars and new ones. His skin looked as if he had been beaten up, perhaps by other shinobi on his last mission…maybe from training. Gai couldn't ask, though he wanted to. He wanted so badly to lean his hand up and press it along Kakashi's body. He wanted to help his friend wash the old scars and tend to the bruises. He wanted so badly to help Kakashi.

The silver haired ninja was undoing his pants though when Gai gazed up to see his other hand gently lowering down the lower half of his mask. 'Your face…' Gai felt his mind scream, his body suddenly heating up. 'How many others have seen this face?' It made Gai faintly wonder if maybe the other had been born with it on.

Kakashi's lips were delicate looking, having spent their entire lives non-exposed to the world. His chin was firm, and the scar along his face was only more apparent as Kakashi leaned down in order to become eye level with the other's face. "Perhaps it's too late…" Kakashi said, and Gai felt his heart race as the other boy leaned in closer, those lips pressing against his bare skin. "I've already got you here…And I think it's about time I show you what kind of 'strength' I've gained from being in Anbu." Kakashi was moving his hands over his body, Gai knew that much.

He could feel and hear the sounds of his clothing being ripped away, Kakashi making sure to never remove his lips from Gai's side. Gai could feel his fingers twitching, along with his toes. 'I'll be able to move soon…' Gai thought to himself, his body heating up against the feeling of Kakashi's actions. His lips were trembling and he knew he was scared. He was worried and terrified. He didn't understand what Kakashi was doing. 'What if I can't get him off of me? What if he's right and that I'm not strong enough…' Gai felt his body begin to shiver when he felt teeth digging into his neck, lips and mouth sucking at the spot and making Gai's lips gasp.

The boy found his body responding, temperature rising up and his lower half seeming to betray him. 'No…Kakashi's gonna see it…He's going to feel it.' He thought, and felt the biting along his neck suddenly stop. Kakashi was pulling away in order to look down at Gai, a smile once more covering over his face.

"You're body's kicked into over drive…You'll be fully able to move…To defend yourself in a matter of moments Gai…I wonder what you'll do-" Kakashi's hands moved along his stomach, the feeling of small electrical currents splashing out of Kakashi's finger tips. "Though I suppose you don't hate the situation, now do you Gai?" Kakashi asked his voice heavy and his hands dipping down lower in order to grab onto the organ that was pressing against the confines of his still intact under ware.

'No…Kakashi…' Gai felt his eyes close, his teeth grinding together as he tried hard to stop his body from enjoying the touch. Kakashi's hands ripping his under ware off and pulling the cloth out from under him. His own hands soon groping and touching along his thighs, the silver hair dipping down in order to hover just above the tip of the bouncing cock. "Kakashi…No." Gai huffed out, balling his hands into fists and feeling his eyes slowly leak out little salty orbs. "Stop." He was suddenly shouting, his hands flying up, Kakashi unmoving as he held himself firmly in his position.

Gai arched his back up, hi body forcing him to move upwards into a sitting position. His fists were aimed directly at Kakashi's head, those eyes watching him as he moved. Gai's heart raced in those few moments, his teeth clashing together and his entire body and mind screaming for him to fight, to defend himself, to stop the other teen.

But his fists stopped up short, his body tensed up and froze. His entire body and willfulness stopped him, his heart screaming in rapid gasps to hold their positions. It were as if his heart was begging his entire body to not harm Kakashi, to not lay a hurtful hand on the other teen. Gai was very aware of the tears streaming down his face, his body and brain yelling and cursing himself for being what he was…a caring friend. "I- I can't hurt my friend…I won't harm you-"

"But Gai, what if I had been compromised…What if I was no longer myself…I was a threat to the village…I was a threat to you- as I am now…You would have to harm me…perhaps even kill me." Kakashi's tone was even, but he seemed to stop in his movements.

"I would never, I just couldn't…" Gai said, and instantly he felt himself being consumed by a sensation. Kakashi had leaned his head down and was now drawing his lips gently over Gai's penis, his tongue twirling and his throat sending vibrations throughout his body. Gai placed his hands on Kakashi's head, trying to push the other off of him. "Stop! Kakashi, I didn't want you to continue."

Kakashi's eyes looked up at him, one of them red, the other dark. It was as if the boy were trying to tell him to stop, the actions becoming irritating while trying to do his other task. Gai continued though, which only caused Kakashi to remove himself from the organ and then give the other a rather angry look. "It's the only way to prove a point to you. If you want me to stop…Force me off of you…Gai, both of us are too into this to simply stop here…" Kakashi smiled, Gai frowning when he felt the other digging his nails into his thighs. "Please don't make me shock you again; it would be best for me if you were fully participating."

Gai wasn't sure what to do, his hands were shaking and there was something welling up in the pit of his stomach that made him feel sick. His teeth clenched together and the bowl cut ninja finally came to rest his hands along Kakashi's shoulders. He tried to the push the other off of him, his head tilting forward as Kakashi seemed to lean upwards, his eyes watching him. "I- I don't know what you're doing, or where you even learned how to do this kind of thing…But Kakashi- If this…If doing this to me makes you happy, makes you smile even for a minute, I can't stop you." Gai felt his voice shaking, though he was sure that his eyes had stopped leaking with those salty orbs. "I want to always make sure that there's someone here that makes you happy…Something that you can hold onto and keep precious to you, like I do to you-" Gai felt the other boy's d grip tighten around him, nail digging painfully into him as Kakashi remained silent. "You're my rival." He whispered out, and felt as if there was nothing else to say or tell the other boy. He had said all he needed to.

Fingers were digging into his skin only a moment longer before Gai saw the way Kakashi bit at his lower lip, his gaze no longer looking up at him. Gai was aware of the way Kakashi seemed to shy away from himself, from the issue at hand. His hands still remaining on Kakashi's shoulders, the black haired teen gave them a gentle squeeze, drawing Kakashi out of whatever thought he was currently consumed in. He felt hands slowly leaving his thighs and once again moving so that they were wrapping around his organ.

Gai tilted his head back, his chest heaving and his stomach floating with worry. 'If this makes him happy…' Gai thought, wiping the self-pity out of his mind and focusing on the situation below him. Kakashi had lowered his head once again to Gai's organ, his lips wrapping around the tip and slowly coating it in saliva.

Gai's heart was racing as he felt his skin tighten and his balls tingle again. "Kakashi- It's weird feeling…" He breathed out, watching as Kakashi moved one hand from his organ to the lower area underneath his balls. Gai knew where they would end up, where Kakashi's aim was heading. It was the only place that Kakashi would be able to put himself in. Gai may not have been experienced, but he wasn't dumb. Kakashi wouldn't spend so much time on his lower half if that wasn't where the action was going to take place. Gai knew the silver haired ninja better than that.

The lips were suddenly off of his organ and Kakashi was looking up at him. "You'll have to relax Gai, it will hurt less." The other breathed out, sounding rather calm and seductive.

Gai was panting though, the sensations going through his entire body spinning him into over drive. When the finger pressed into his entrance, Gai pushed his eyes closed and bite into his tongue. The taste of iron was wrapped around his mouth in seconds while his ass felt the slender digit beginning to delve deeper into his body. His head rocked back and his body leaned closer to the bed. He felt his shoulder blades press into the sheets for only a moment before he was suddenly arching his back as Kakashi forced his legs apart in order to keep his look over Gai's body. "Ahh…" Gai breathed out, wondering if it were possible to attract outside attention if he got too loud. 'Would I take the help if it were given?' Gai thought, feeling ashamed of himself.

"Your body is swallowing me up…It's so greedy Gai…I thought this would take longer but I bet I could add another finger and you would still enjoy it." Kakashi's tone was on the border of mock. Gai felt his body strain though, another one of Kakashi's fingers seeming to press against his body. Gai felt himself fidget against the intrusion, though tried hard not to press against the digit. Unsure of how long it would take, Gai only had a moment to wonder how Kakashi was going to fit into his entrance.

The boy suddenly pushed his finger in, making Gai clutch at the pillows and the sheets surrounding himself. He groaned, his thighs shivering and his sweat beading all around his body. "It's still weird Kakashi." Gai huffed out, feeling a slight urge to move his hips, maybe even grind on the digits. The red blush that covered his face was probably amusing to the boy above him.

Kakashi was smiling when Gai opened his eyes, a light chuckle from the other boy having roused him into looking. He was amazed to see the boy's lips curling, a gentle look sweeping over his face. 'Kakashi…You're happy?' Gai thought, and his body heated up. 'Doing this to me…Makes you happy?' Gai was unsure of how he should react. His mind dwelt over the fact that they were doing something he was SURE others their age didn't do, however, this had been the first time in a while that Kakashi seemed to be his old self.

Gai felt the fingers in his body start to move. "You're relaxed so nicely…I suppose some credit should be given to the shock I sent through your muscles. Your inner parts may not be too tense…" Kakashi seemed to drone on, and Gai listened to the other's tone, searching for some indication that the other was upset or angry.

There was none though, and instead, he was feeling the pressure of those two fingers sliding in and out of his entrance, slow at first, but then picking up speed as they grew wetter. "Your insides are warm Gai…I've never felt it before, like something soft and tender that's gently sucking on me…I want more…" Kakashi's tone seemed rather ragged, as if the other were trying everything within his power to try and relax.

Gai gave a small sigh when Kakashi began to pull his fingers out. "Kakashi, I don-" Gai stopped, watching suddenly as the silver haired boy seemed to stop in all of his movements. He locked gazes with the other, and there he thought he saw the moon help to alight the boy's eyes once more. They dazzled and they shone with something Gai knew only he would perhaps be seeing from the other teen.

There was a throbbing feeling in Gai's ass, and his heart was aching in the same rhythm. "Please be careful." Gai found his voice whispering out, his mind forming the words that his heart made him say. 'Why am I letting him do this?' Gai gave one last thought as he saw Kakashi licking his dry lips as he held onto his own organ while guiding it to Gai's entrance. Kakashi was still smirking slightly as he pressed his tip into Gai.

The dark eyed boy shut his eyes and felt the pain that washed through his body. It was hard to take, perhaps something that he was sure his body was never going to get used to. Maybe he wasn't supposed to get used to it? Gai pressed his eyes so tightly closed that he could see the little squirms of circles and colors that burst behind his eye lids. He ground his teeth together as pain shot up his spine. He gasped when he felt every inch of Kakashi's organ enter his body little by little.

Over his own gasping and labored breathing he could hear those of Kakashi's, knowing that the struggle was probably just as great for him. Gai's body was throbbing against Kakashi's organ, and he was sure that the pressure couldn't feel too great on the one inside him. "Gai are you alright?" Kakashi's voice was heavy, and as Gai parted his eyelids, he saw the silver haired ninja leaning over him, his body alighted in the natural hues of the night. Gai saw the way that Kakashi was looking down at him, the sharingan covered with Kakashi's own eyelid. The boy was looking over him, a gentle hand pressed to the side of his face. "Gai?" He asked, and the black haired boy was reminded of who Kakashi used to be: a concerned friend and rival.

Gai smiled, though he found it slightly hard to and ended up wincing through the pain with each little movement Kakashi made. "I'm fine Kakashi." Gai said, his voice raspy from thirst and exhaustion.

Kakashi seemed to smirk once more and then leaned back, using one of his hands to push Gai's legs off to the side at an angle. Slowly, Kakashi began to move out of the other teen, Gai feeling the discomfort of having such a large thing moving out of his body. His entire person shivered at the feeling though, his body seeming to enjoy it. Gai squirmed slightly and couldn't help but moan when he felt Kakashi slowly entering into him again, this time lightly brushing against something in his body. He gasped, his eyes looking up as Kakashi watched him, as if waiting due to worry. "That spot." Gai breathed out, feeling Kakashi tense again as the boy leaned in slightly as his organ pulled out. "Hit it again." Gai found his breath speaking out for him.

Past shame, Gai was feeling his body tremble each time Kakashi complied and drove his organ deeply into his body, each time attempting to stroke against that area within his inner core. Gai occasionally felt the spot being teased, and sometimes he didn't feel it at all. He wondered if Kakashi was purposefully missing the area, although he knew that each time the other teen hit it, Gai would allow a low groan to escape. He was taken in by the instinct to slowly buck his hips more onto the organ pushing into his body, which only seemed to make Kakashi even more fired up.

Both boys were panting messes by the time they managed to gain a relative rhythm with one another. They were both uncoordinated and young. It was honestly a surprise that they lasted as long as they had. Gai felt a little proud of himself when he felt Kakashi finally spill into himself, rotating his hips so that they made sure to dig into the other's body.

Gai felt Kakashi slam into him a few more times afterwards, using his other hand to stroke at Gai's lightly dripping organ. When Gai finally did manage to come, he was sure he made a mess all over Kakashi's sheets, though he wasn't completely worried about it. The feeling of Kakashi leaving his body made Gai relax a little. He enjoyed the feeling of release, unable to deny that it felt a lot more powerful having done it with Kakashi and being able to share in the glory of such a thing.

He felt the boy Kakashi moving to lean over him somehow, still looking as if he were pinning Gai to the bed. One of his hands was near Gai's stomach, the other pressed firmly against his back. Kakashi's chest as leaning into Gai's side, and those dark eyes were looking over him, "Do you hate me Gai?" Kakashi breathed out, and Gai felt his stomach churn again.

"I want to tell you yes Kakashi…I don't think I agree with how you've gone about things…But if I look at the other points of it, I realized that there are just some things about myself that I can't deny…" Gai's voice was low, and his body ached from their activities. "I see you as more than just someone to protect…I see you as someone I physically can't hurt." Gai felt his voice cracking slightly, and worried that maybe this would be the moment that he started to feel regretful and shameful of his acts and attitudes towards Kakashi doing whatever he wanted. "Maybe I really can't stop you from using you whenever you wanted."

"You're the only one that I would ever want to use." Kakashi said, and when Gai looked at him through half teary eyes. He wanted to ask the other boy what he had just said, maybe considering that he was actually hallucinating and that he was going crazy. Kakashi was already pressing his blushing cheeks down and over his mouth though, keeping Gai from asking any further questions.

When Gai finally felt the kiss break, he looked down at the floor, feeling Kakashi move to lay directly behind him. "You ripped all of my suit Kakashi, how the hell am I supposed to go home-"

"Good. It only means that you can't leave here…Instead, I think it best if you just stay here tonight…with me." Kakashi seemed to whisper his last words, as if still worried about how manly he would sound after saying them.

"How are we going to deal with the Anbu situation though?" Gai whispered out, his heart fluttering for only a moment longer.

"Let's worry about that when it arises." Kakashi breathed out, and Gai felt his own eyes slide shut with Kakashi's warm body pressed up against his own.

The End.

* * *

><p>Began: 9:06pm 114/15

Finished: 9:27pm 1/15/15

-D. D. Darkwriter

I've heard your words and I've sung your praise, and basked within your glory. However I, though small and naïve, could never hold your gaze.

-T. D.


End file.
